<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beastly Story by purpleeyestelllies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908313">A Beastly Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies'>purpleeyestelllies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consent, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Guys I wish I could explain that this is the dirtiest, Humiliation, I'm Serious, Incest, M/M, Minor, Multi, Objectification, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously so much dog fucking, Sub!Thor, Verbal Humiliation, although the, cum dump, degredation, filthiest, get over it, illegal, is explicit and enthusiastic, most taboo, not the organic peel-off kind, sex I've ever written, so I have that going for me, the cum kind, yes Thor is the submissive one in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not going to do some vague, poetic summary.</p><p>Thor gets fucked by dogs while Loki doms him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Dogs, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor/Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beastly Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE TAGS for the love of the Norns!</p><p>Comments and Kudos make my day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock sounded at the door. Loki flicked his head up from the book he was reading at the same time his dogs did. In the next moment, all three of them looked to him for instruction but he ignored them in favor of rising from the couch, setting his book on the side table, and going to answer the door. It was just late enough that no random caller would be welcome and not late enough that any random caller would be <em>welcome</em>. Whoever was at Loki's door, therefore, stood a high risk of irritating him. He twisted the deadbolt and pulled open the door just in time for a weeping mass of blond hair to fall into his arms. </p><p>Loki sighed, irritation doused in an instant. "Thor," he whispered and wound his arms around his brother. "Come in." Thor didn't protest as Loki maneuvered them through the door and shut it behind them. "Your shoes," Loki reminded and Thor slipped them off. Thor's body was shaking with his crying and his hair hung down over his face so Loki couldn't get a solid picture on his state. "Sit down," he ordered gently as he led Thor to the couch and pushed him down. Thor folded easily and then kept folding until his head was on his knees and his arms were curled protectively over his head. </p><p>It was a pitiful sight but not a wholly unusual one. Loki sat down beside him and rubbed his brother's back. "You did well, coming to me. You know I'll always be here to help you."</p><p>Thor probably nodded but Loki couldn't quite tell through the shaking. He didn't enjoy not being able to see Thor's face in this state. He needed to see his eyes, see what headspace he was in. He slowly but purposefully lifted one arm away from Thor's head and then the other before raking his hand in Thor's hair. "Sit up," Loki told him. Thor shook his head, a definite shake this time, and Loki scowled. He gripped the handful of hair under his palm and pulled Thor up to a sitting position. Thor winced but didn't object.</p><p>His lips were trembling and his eyes were squeezed shut tight. That just wouldn't do. Loki kept his hand in Thor's hair as his other snapped up to grip Thor's chin tightly. He brought his face mere inches from his brother's and said, "Open your eyes and let me see you." Thor hesitated, which Loki would deal with later but, after a few moments, his eyes fluttered open, unfocused and lashes sticking together with tears. Loki looked into them, assessing. Pupil responses normal, not pinpricks, not blown out. No redness, not opaque. So no altering substances, then. Good. Loki needed him sober for this.</p><p>"There you are." Loki smiled sweetly at him and Thor relaxed in his grip. This was why Thor always came to him when he got like this. Loki never judged, never justified, just accepted. "Now, why don't you dry your eyes and tell me what's bothering you so much."</p><p>Thor nodded, hair pulling in Loki's hold but he didn't show any sign of pain at it. Loki released him and sat back on the couch, getting more comfortable. Thor shifted to face him, hands playing nervously in his lap. He began a sentence a few times, stopping to shake his head and then trying again. Loki simply waited. If patience was what Thor needed, then Loki would give it to him. </p><p>"Father wants me married by year's end." So it'd finally come. Loki kept his face neutral at the news and said nothing. Thor wasn't done.</p><p>Sure enough, after a long moment of silence, Thor said, "He's already chosen the bride."</p><p>"Who is it?" Loki asked before he could help it and then cursed himself for it. It didn't matter anyway. Loki would never let that happen.</p><p>Thor shoulder's shifted awkwardly and it took a moment for Loki to realize he was shrugging. "He didn't say, or- Well, I didn't stay to find out."</p><p>Loki laced his fingers together on his lap to keep from reaching out. "You knew this day would come."</p><p>Thor nodded more surely this time. "I know, and I thought I would be prepared."</p><p>"You're not?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer. If Thor were, he wouldn't be here.</p><p>Instead of answering right away, Thor rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and memorized the weave of his pants. Loki snapped his fingers and his Doberman, Hyrr, lurched up from his relaxed stretch on the floor and growled at Thor. Thor winced and looked up at Loki with pleading in his eyes. "I thought I'd gotten it out of my system, brother. I swear. But..."</p><p>Loki flicked his hand and the dog went back to his place of rest. "But?" Thor bit down on his lip. "Odinson," Loki warned, gravel in his voice.</p><p>Thor flinched like Loki had inflicted actual pain. "...I need it."</p><p>There. </p><p>Loki let the admission wash over him. It was one of Loki's great joys, hearing Thor lower himself to his darkest need. He took a deep inhale, centering himself as not to give too much of what he was feeling away. "That's alright."</p><p>Thor's final shreds of composure melted away at Loki's words and he crumpled into Loki's lap, face buried and arms clinging to him. "Thank you," Thor whispered, muffled by fabric, but Loki heard it clear as day and electricity sung in his veins. No one else. No other soul had ever gotten to see Thor this way, broken and bleeding from unseen wounds. </p><p>Loki looked down on him, took in the long curve of Thor's back, the wild tendrils of hair that he must have run his fingers through a hundred times on the way here. He was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen, but he knew he could improve the picture. Loki rubbed his back and shushed him. "If you want to, then you know what must be done."</p><p>Thor was suddenly catapulted into action, he nodded eagerly and sat up straight, lifting his shirt over his head as he went. Loki allowed himself this time to just look at his brother, bare-chested and somehow small in his vulnerability. Thor let his hands fall to his lap with his shirt balled up between them. When Loki looked back up at his face, Thor was looking back. Loki raised a brow at his brother's coyness and Thor bit his lip again, pausing. </p><p>Interesting. "What is it?"</p><p>Thor lifted his chin, almost defiant, and said, "This is the last time."</p><p>Loki couldn't help his smirk. "You said that last time."</p><p>Thor's eyes went hard. "I mean it this time. I just need it one more time and that's all."</p><p>What was Loki to say? He knew better, he knew Thor knew better, deep down. Arguing would only slow the process. "As you wish," he acquiesced and pulled Thor's shirt from his hands. Thor seemed to relax at that, some distant sense of hope that Thor could possibly be 'normal' after tonight. Thor stood and slid his pants down from his hips and all three dogs' heads popped up from the floor. Loki ignored them. Thor wasn't wearing any undergarments and he was half-hard already. Loki's mouth began to fill with saliva at the sight and he swallowed thickly.</p><p><em>Patience</em>, he reminded himself.</p><p>Thor stepped out of his last scrap of clothing and handed it to Loki. Loki folded both pieces and set them on the back of the couch. Thor wouldn't be needing them for the rest of the night. The blond did well, stood still as Loki eyed every inch of him up and down. His chest was flushed pink and it was climbing up his neck. Loki knew that, by the end of this, he would be red in the face. His nipples had pebbled up at the cool air of Loki's home. His thighs were solid, enrobed in blond hair. Between them sat Thor's cock, thick and growing thicker every second, foreskin pulling back from the head as his lust culminated.</p><p>Loki ignored the pull to bury his face in Thor's thick thatch of curls and inhale. He knew from experience that Thor's scent was perfect- sharp, dark, clean. Instead, Loki scooted back to the end of the couch and lazily spread his thighs. He ignored his own hardening dick and nodded at Thor. Like strings being cut, Thor fell to his knees and collapsed onto his elbows, lowering until his face brushed the carpet. He spread his knees wider and Loki hummed in approval. </p><p>He looked behind Thor where his companions waited patiently, looking back at Loki for his signal. When Loki snapped his fingers, Hyrr shot like a rocket from his place to stand behind Thor. Hyrr was always the most excitable of Loki's loyal mates and also the youngest. His Great Dane, Dróttinn, was the most composed and most well-trained while his Saint Bernard, Bjorn, was the kindest and sometimes laziest. </p><p>Hyrr could always be counted on to be first in line. The dog opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out before licking a long strip up Thor's valley. Thor's hands clenched into fists but he didn't move. He knew better. He knew his place. Hyrr sniffed around Thor's hole and down to his balls before licking there, too. Thor moaned, a sharp, stunted sound before he pressed his lips together tight. Loki cleared his throat and Hyrr popped his head up to look at his owner. Loki raised the same brow at his dog as he did his brother, labeling them both as under his domain. <em>Don't get distracted. </em>Hyrr ducked his snout back down to lick at Thor's tight pucker. </p><p>Loki could see the effort Thor used to keep his mouth pressed shut, his brows furrowed in concentration. It put a pleasing fluttery sensation in Loki's stomach to see Thor try and resist this. Hyrr was going to town eagerly on Thor's ass, leaving wet trail after wet trail over his hole and across his cheeks. The barely-full-grown dog hadn't quite learned to focus like his brothers yet, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for ten-fold in enthusiasm. </p><p>"Hyrr, keep going," Loki instructed and rose from the couch. Thor's head lifted off the ground just enough to watch Loki saunter across the room to the desk on the far wall. When Loki smirked at him over his shoulder, Thor shook his head.</p><p>"No, brother, please."</p><p>Loki ignored him and open the top drawer, pulling out a thick leather collar with a gold tag dangling from the front. In the dim light, Loki could just read the inscription: <em>Property of Loki. If </em><em>lost, feel </em><em>free</em><em> to use</em>. It made Loki grin in dark delight. As he walked back over to Thor with it, his brother was shaking his head. </p><p>"Loki, please don't. Don't make me-" He lifted up onto his hands and place a protective hand around his throat. In the next moment, Hyrr growled and climbed on top of Thor, pushing his front paws into Thor's back with enough force to press Thor's chest and face into the carpet. Loki stopped in front of Thor's head, the toes of his shoes brushing Thor's cheeks. Thor shifted so his cheek was pressing into the carpet and he was breathing on one of Loki's shoes. Loki leaned forward just enough to pet his Doberman between the ears. <em>Good boy</em>. </p><p>"Look what you've done," Loki tisked down at his brother. "Hyrr was being so kind to you, deeming you worthy of his tongue and now you've upset him."</p><p>Thor huffed out a pained breath and said, "I'm-I'm sorry...Hyrr."</p><p>Loki waved his hand and Hyrr stepped down off Thor's back and stood, waiting, behind the blond for more instruction. Loki crouched down and picked Thor's head up in his hand, pulling his brother onto his elbows. He looped the collar around Thor's neck and watched his brother's face fall into acceptance. It was heroin in his veins. "You will rise no higher than this for the rest of the night." After just a small pause, Thor nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "Do you know why?" Another nod. "Why, Thor? Tell me."</p><p>Thor gritted his teeth so hard Loki could practically hear it. "Because," he ground out, "I'm their bitch."</p><p>Loki inhaled his submission like the sweet scent of blood in the water. "Yes," he sighed and felt his dick thicken further. "You are here to be a soft, warm hole for my pets to fuck. Nothing more. My studs don't need to see your face to breed you, do they?" Thor's eyes fell to the carpet and he shook his head. "No, they don't," Loki agreed. "Now, be a good bitch and spread your cheeks."</p><p>A sob tore its way from Thor's chest but he let his shoulders fall to the carpet before bringing his hands behind him and pulling his ass cheeks apart. Loki hummed. "There you are. I'd almost forgotten what you looked like but now I remember." He stood as he said, "Hyrr, lick." Hyrr lurched forward and went back to his avid wettening of Thor's entire ass. Thor gasped, a surprised shock, before burying his face in the carpet again. </p><p>Thor could hide his face all he wanted, it wasn't what they needed from him right now anyway. Loki came around to sit on the couch so he was snug right up against Thor's side. He reached out a hand to scritch behind Hyrr's ears in praise and Hyrr licked harder, making Thor moan. "Dróttinn," Loki called, voice pitched just loud enough for the dog to hear. The Great Dane stood gracefully and trotted over to Loki's knee, which hit his favorite mate right at chest level. </p><p>Loki leaned back enough to undo his pants and take out his cock, flushed pink and wet at the tip from watching Thor's embarrassment. The moment he took his hand away, Dróttinn stepped closer and reached his head out, tongue poking out to lick up Loki's shaft. Loki let his eyes fall shut at the length and reach of his pet's tongue. Say what must be said about convention but Loki would be damned if a canine's tongue on his dick wasn't the sweetest sensation in all the world. </p><p>He pet heartily down Dróttinn's neck and rocked his hips up to meet the stroke of his tongue before settling back into the couch and keeping up a soft hand on Dróttinn's fur as he enjoyed the wrap of his long, pink tongue around his shaft on each stroke. Dróttinn had been with Loki for years now, since he was a puppy, and he was Loki's greatest achievement. The Dane fucked with the finesse of an experienced lover but with the power only his breed could possess. He was as tall as Loki if he stood on his hind legs and he was large enough to encompass Thor completely. </p><p>Said brother was fisting the carpet now, his cocking twitching between his legs as he made the most delightful mewling sounds. Loki gathered himself enough to call out, "Bjorn." The hulk of fluff padded over to Loki's other side, standing next to Thor's head and looking at Loki with a tenderness that Loki didn't think a dog could achieve before he'd adopted Bjorn. "Hello, darling," Loki greeted and pet his face. Bjorn turned his snout and licked across Loki's palm in return. </p><p>Thor's face was nearly hidden behind the fluffy fur of Bjorn's torso and Loki grinned down at the sight. His pet was in the perfect position. "Thor?" Loki sang in a too-sweet tone and Thor's body stiffened. He knew what Loki wanted. Loki could read the shame of it in every sinew of Thor's body. But Thor was nearly as well-trained as Loki's dogs. Nearly. Thor breathed out a shaky breath as he let the hand closest to Loki fall from where it was gripping his ass and slid up the carpet to disappear under Bjorn's fur. A feral grin split Loki's mouth.</p><p>He could tell the moment Thor's calloused hand found Bjorn's sheathed cock. Bjorn yipped and licked more eagerly at Loki's hand. Loki chuckled and let his pet thank him for the present. Thor was having a hard time keeping still now. Hyrr was licking all across Thor's cock, balls, and ass now, wild in his enthusiasm. He whimpered, "<em>Loki</em>," and Loki's cock twitched under Dróttinn's ministration. His brother sounded weak, desperate, and Loki knew exactly why. Thor wanted- badly- but he needed permission to have so he didn't take the disgrace of his need on himself. If Loki told him to, then he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. It was a tenuous line at best, but one that Loki allowed- for now.</p><p>"My sweet boy is waiting, Thor. Be a good bitch and service your stud." Thor groaned and Loki saw the forceful heave of his cock as lust ricocheted through the blond. Thor shifted, slowly and cautiously as not to upset Hyrr again, until he was under Bjorn's body. Loki kept Bjorn's coat long and brushed out for exactly this reason. He loved to see Thor's entire face vanish into his pet's fur searching for his sweet cock. Thor moved toward Bjorn's sheathed cock, and, from his reposed position on the couch, Loki could just barely see the pink tip starting to poke out. Then, Thor's blond hair appeared and the pink disappeared. </p><p>Loki's mouth sent slack at the sight. He wrapped a loose hand around his cock and tugged while Dróttinn kept licking at him. His other hand lifted the bulk of Bjorn's fur closest to him out of the way so he could clearly see Thor's head bobbing on his dog's ever-revealing penis. Bjorn yipped again and his hips lurched forward, choking Thor, but Thor didn't back down, just took the assault and moaned around the intrusion. Loki murmured encouraging words to Bjorn and the dog's hips lurched again. </p><p>"That's right, sweetheart. Go ahead. Fuck your bitch's throat." Bjorn and Thor made a wounded sound in unison and then the Saint Bernard's hips were thrusting, small but forceful movements into Thor's mouth. Thor dropped his hand to the carpet to hold himself in place and Loki saw his jaw go slack. Bjorn wasn't small, especially once he started to swell, but Thor just let the dog use him and moaned in appreciation. The sounds of Bjorn's tip ramming against the back of Thor's throat over and over had Loki stripping his cock faster. </p><p>"Dróttinn, up," Loki gasped. The Great Dane stopped licking over Loki's cock and elegantly hopped up onto the couch. "Here," Loki commanded, breath gone, as he pointed to his lap. Dróttinn straddled Loki's lap with practiced ease and settled his front paws on Loki's shoulders. Loki pulled him closer so their cocks were standing proudly side by side. Loki wrapped a hand around them together and jacked them off in unison. He looked under Dróttinn's front arm to watch Thor gag on the dick of his most affectionate dog. Bjorn's snout was raised to the ceiling and he was panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. </p><p>Thor was moaning ardently now, toes curled and hips shifting. He was ready. "Hyrr," Loki called and the dog's tongue left Thor's hole as he looked up at Loki with a happy almost-grin. His baby was enjoying himself. Good. "Hyrr, fuck," Loki commanded with a smirk, and Thor loosed a keening groan. Hyrr barked out his excitement as he mounted Thor's firm body, front paws draped over his hips and hind legs straddling his thighs. Thor's fist curled into the carpet tighter as Hyrr tried once, twice, to aim for his hole. The Doberman wasn't nearly as skilled as his other pets and Thor was too slick now to gain purchase. </p><p>Before Loki could issue any orders, the hand still holding Thor's cheeks apart shifted and grasped Hyrr's cock, making the dog yelp while his hips still twitched. He led the pointed tip of Hyrr's eager dick to his hole and Loki could <em>just</em> see the ring of muscle in Thor's ass push out to welcome the intrusion. On the next try, Hyrr found his target and Thor had to pull his mouth off Bjorn's dick to yell. There was no stopping it now. Hyrr was jack-rabbiting into Thor's unprepared hole like a man on fire and Thor collapsed forward into the carpet to take it. Loki tapped Bjorn on the head and flicked his fingers towards the couch. The dog obediently hopped up and out of the way so Loki could see Thor's eyes flutter closed and his mouth drop open. </p><p>There was a beautiful crease between Thor's brows when he tilted his head towards Loki that sung of pain and pleasure mixed together. Loki felt need rise in his own body at the sight. He straightened up as he pulled Dróttinn down and buried his mouth in the dog's throat, kissing the velvet fur with reverence while keeping his eyes on Thor as his hand dropped away from their cocks. He didn't want either of them to come yet. His now-free hand rubbed across Dróttinn's stomach and flank, adoring him. Thor arched his back, ass tilting up, and moaned lewdly. He'd managed to get Hyrr hitting his prostate, then. Smart boy. </p><p>Except...</p><p>"You won't come," Loki told him, and Thor's whole body sagged in defeat. </p><p>"Please," Thor begged, voice broken. Loki didn't feel like arguing. Thor wouldn't come until he was told, and anyway, Hyrr was close to finishing, not yet trained to last as long as his brothers. Just as Loki thought it, Hyrr howled lowly and sank his cock deep inside Thor. Thor whined and raised his hips in submission as Hyrr filled him. Thor's eyes slipped closed and his breathing went deep. He was sinking. And Loki would let him. </p><p>"How does that feel? Being bred by my handsome stud." Thor only groaned so Loki kicked him lightly. </p><p>Thor inhaled sharply and nodded. "Good."</p><p>"Good," Loki agreed and caressed Dróttinn's neck. Thor's body was slumping, his legs giving out. How cute. Thor was tired and they hadn't even started. "Bitch," Loki growled and Thor's body tensed. "Present," he demanded, voice cold. Thor frantically righted himself, ass up and face down- as he should be when surrounded by alpha males. "You weren't going to stop after only serving one of my studs, were you?"</p><p>Thor buried his face in the carpet to whimper before shaking his head and turning to look at Loki. "No, sir." Nothing more was offered so Loki raised a single brow, expecting. "No, sir," Thor tried again. "I would like to serve all of your studs, please."</p><p>Loki smiled, pleased. "I know you do, bitch." Loki rolled his hips against Dróttinn's, enjoying the slide of his hot flesh against his pet. "You should see yourself bent over for my stud. Just where you belong. You look so lovely being bred."</p><p>Thor sighed, eyes slipping closed again, but he kept his position so Loki allowed it. "Bjorn, fuck," Loki ordered and pointed to Thor's waiting ass. Bjorn licked up Loki's neck in affection before lumbering off the couch and around Thor's body to stand behind him. Bjorn mounted Thor like sunbathing on a summer's day, languid and easy. He was big enough to simply stand over Thor if he wanted, but Bjorn had always enjoyed contact. He laid his body over Thor's, front paws dangling off Thor's shoulders and snout next to his ear as his lined himself up, giving little thrusts to get his angle right before shoving into him in one, long slide. Thor's mouth dropped open on a silent moan and he threw his head back to rest against Bjorn's cheek. </p><p>"That is lovely," Loki admired, awe coloring his voice. Thor took cock like no other. He was born for it. He was created to be bred and their father was selfishly trying to keep Thor from his purpose. Over Loki's dead body. <em>'This is the last time.'</em> Please. Thor would be here, on his knees, ass split open on canine cock, for the rest of his days. Loki would make sure of it. </p><p>Bjorn's thrusts were more measured than Hyrr's but still just as forceful. He fucked like a dog and that was exactly what they loved about him. Bjorn's hips snapped again and again and Thor's mouth couldn't seem to close. As it dropped wider, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bjorn licked up the side of Thor's face and an actual tear fell from Thor's eye. <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>Loki wrapped and arm around Dróttinn and thrust against him, kissing his shoulder joint, neck, and jaw as he watched Thor cry from being fucked by his stud. Bjorn liked to stay deep, Loki knew from experience, and he could only imagine how Thor's prostate must be feeling. Thor's shoulders were shaking and his lips were trembling as Bjorn pounded into him. The dog's fur covered most of Thor's body, so much so that Loki could barely see his huge form under the stud. He was dwarfed by this dog, this beast. His body was swallowed up by Bjorn like his asshole swallowed up his cock. </p><p>Bjorn was licking Thor's face in earnest now which meant he was close. Thor brought a hand up and pulled Bjorn's snout to him as he turned his face. Bjorn licked into Thor's mouth, over his teeth, and nearly into his throat from what Loki could see. Thor's whole body tightened as Bjorn stilled, hips only twitching instead of thrusting, and Loki could practically feel the second load splash against Thor's insides. Thor moaned, keeping his mouth open for Bjorn to devour as he finished breeding his bitch. </p><p>The Saint Bernard pulled out but stayed in his position, encompassing Thor completely. The dog heaved big gulps of air and Thor hummed in contentment. Bjorn barked softly in Thor's ear before licking it and climbing off the debauched blond. Thor was sweating, panting, and shaking all over. Loki didn't realize that his hips had paused in their subconscious search for completion and Dróttinn sat quietly in his lap. He tapped Dróttinn's side and his closest companion climbed off and sat beside him on the couch, tall and proud. </p><p>Loki got up from the couch, ignoring his bobbing cock, and went to stand behind Thor. His ass was loose now, not quiet gaping like it would if Loki allowed the dogs to knot Thor but loose still. More than that, his cheeks were red from being hit repeatedly by the weight of two full-grown large breeds. Thor's hole twitched and a string of warm cum slid down from his sphincter to his balls. Loki groaned. "Oh, <em>Thor</em>."</p><p>Thor hid his face again and moaned but angled his hips up for Loki to see better. Loki reached down and caught the drop of cum before it could hit the floor, leading it back up to Thor's hole and pushing it back inside. "There you go. I wouldn't want you to lose even a drop of your hard work. You're such a good bitch, Thor. You sucked two of my studs dry with your perfect little hole."</p><p>Thor's knees twitched and Loki knew he wanted to close his legs, but Loki had trained him out of that a long time ago. "Aren't you going to thank me, bitch?" Loki asking mockingly.</p><p>Thor gasped in air and stumbled over, "Thank you so much, sir. Thank you." Loki slapped Thor's ass when nothing more came. Drawing confessions from his brother was always the hardest won and most delicious of prizes. "Ah! Um, thank you, sir, for letting my ass be-"</p><p>"Cunt," Loki corrected.</p><p>Thor's fists clenched. That was new and it still made Thor fight his proper place. He'd come to love it, though, Loki knew, like he did everything else. "Thank you, sir, for letting my...cunt be bred by your alpha studs." Loki was prepared to take the beautiful words as payment enough but then Thor kept talking. "<em>Loki</em>," he sobbed. "Thank you for letting your studs take me. Hyrr, thank you for breeding me. Bjorn, thank you for breeding me. Thank you for using my cunt for its purpose. Thank you for letting me be their bitch, Loki. I need it. I need to be-" Thor's voice broke off with a wet sound. "I need more."</p><p>A blurb of precum pushed from Loki's tip and slid down the thick vein under his cock. He was so turned on he was afraid to touch himself lest this be over too quickly. Thor was the most beautiful creature in the universe and Loki got to tear him apart inch by golden inch. He had to swallow down his emotion before speaking but finally answered, "It's what you're made for. Who am I to deny a bitch its rightful place?" It was harsh and cold and exactly what Loki knew Thor needed. Thor nodded gratefully into the carpet and sobbed out another whispered, <em>Thank you</em>. </p><p>He felt a nudge at his thigh and looked over to see Dróttinn rubbing his snout against Loki's pant leg. He looked up at Loki and it was like they shared a mind for just a moment. They both knew what Thor needed. "Bitch, turn over." Thor obeyed instantly, turning over on his back and holding his knees up without having to be asked.</p><p>Oh, but that was gorgeous. </p><p>Dróttinn was the only one of his studs he could do this with. The others were more beast than mind when they fucked, sweet as they were, and they would never let Loki enjoy while they were in charge. Dróttinn, though, was altogether a different breed. Intelligent, resourceful, graceful. He and Loki had shared a bed in many ways over the years and tonight would be no different.</p><p>"Dróttinn, my love. Fuck your bitch." Thor's hands tightened under his knees and he threw his head back on a moan. Dróttinn delicately stepped over Thor's body, placing his front legs between Thor's body and his arms before bending them to lower down over the blond. Thor welcomed the stud with a kiss to the snout. Dróttinn returned the kindness with a lick across his mouth. Loki smiled down on them like a benevolent god watching his creation. Dróttinn lowered his hind legs and angled his body perfectly to take Thor's ass in one stride. </p><p>A shocked groan punched out of Thor's chest and he raised his hips higher into the air to make it easier for his stud to mount him. Dróttinn apparently appreciated the effort because he opened his mouth and clamped down on the side of Thor's throat over the collar. The first time they'd done this Thor came the instant teeth touched his skin. It wasn't a hard enough grip to break skin, but there would certainly be bruises. Thor's eyes fell shut and his body melted into the floor. He was dominated in every way. He was truly the submissive bitch he'd always dreamed of being. He was only a warm hole for better, worthier alphas to use. </p><p>Loki wanted to devour the sight before him, swallow it up, and keep it inside himself forever. He'd never seen anything so transcendent as his favorite pet mounting his favorite bitch. He couldn't wait to join. Loki reached over to the side table and pulled lube from the drawer. It was high quality and void of any added sensations or flavors. It had to be for this to work. Loki popped the cap and Thor's eyes snapped open at the sound. There were questions in his eyes but Loki ignored them. Bitches didn't think.</p><p>He drizzled lube over three of his fingers and set the bottle on the couch before coming up behind his love and rubbing the tips across his tight asshole. Dróttinn released Thor's neck and twisted his head around to look at Loki. Loki smiled down at him and pet his hip affectionately. Reassured, Dróttinn turned back to Thor but kept his hips still. So perfectly trained Loki could cry. The dog licked over the marks his teeth left on Thor's throat and Thor shuddered, raising his hips up the few inches they'd slacked. </p><p>Loki let Dróttinn enjoy his bitch while he prepared his love's hole. He pushed one finger in easily but slowly and Dróttinn tensed. Loki shushed him gently and fondled his heavy balls until Dróttinn's hole relaxed around the digit. Loki fingered him open on one, then two fingers, relishing in the exquisite heat of his stud's body. Dróttinn's tail was obediently pointed straight up to allow Loki access so he stroked it and gave the firm line of muscle a reverent kiss while he scissored his pet open. When he added a third finger, Dróttinn's hips started moving again like he couldn't stand to be still. Loki let him move, let Dróttinn push back on his fingers with each withdrawal from Thor's needy body.</p><p>Thor looked almost sedated, body slack except for his arms holding up his legs. His eyes were drooping but not quite shut and he was smiling. Loki couldn't help but smile back as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. Dróttinn readjusted his stance for better balance and stilled his hips. He knew what was coming and so did Thor, who'd stopped breathing. Loki let the lube fall to the couch for the final time and lined his rosy head up with Dróttinn's body. The sink in was like sliding into a lover's embrace after eons apart. His breath got caught in his chest as his hands flew to Dróttinn's hips and gripped. His face was screwed up in ecstasy, he knew, but he couldn't find the energy to care when his lover felt that good. </p><p>He sank deeper, inch by inch, into the tight heat of his stud's ass and praised the gods that he was allowed this one sin, this one depravity while in this hellish world. When his hips met Dróttinn's, he opened his eyes to find Thor looking at him with something like devotion on his features. It was confirmed in the next moment when Thor blurted, "I love you," out to the open air before smiling sheepishly. He shifted his eyes to Dróttinn's and repeated, "I love you," before kissing his snout.</p><p>Loki nearly came right then. He had to grit his teeth against the rush of pleasure that coursed through him. "Dróttinn," Loki hissed through his teeth. "Fuck." Once permission was given, Dróttinn dove in, hammering his hips with more power in every muscle than either of his other studs. He fucked himself back on Loki's cock each time he pulled out of Thor and all Loki had to do was keep himself within reach and angled correctly to take it. Dróttinn moved with such speed and purpose that Loki felt the coil of impending orgasm long before he wanted. He refused to give in, pushing it back down into the base of his throat. </p><p>Dróttinn's claws were digging into the carpet, Loki knew, but he couldn't care. Thor was practically screaming and Loki was buried in wet heat every other second. He lowered his hips, flexing his thighs into a crouch, to keep up with Dróttinn's ever-increasing lust. He was pushing Thor along the carpet with the force of his thrusts and Loki had to wrap his hands around Thor's knees to pull him back. Loki's mind went elsewhere, floated above his body in the space of pure pleasure until he heard Thor's voice murmuring something he couldn't decipher. He tuned back in to see the black of Thor's pupils blown wide, leaving no blue in sight. His lips were moving quick and so quiet that Loki had to really listen, but when he did, he groaned and shoved deeper into his pet. </p><p>
  <em>"Please, alpha. Please, alpha. Please, alpha..."</em>
</p><p>Thor was repeating it like a prayer. He was praying to Dróttinn and Loki. His gods. </p><p>Loki pet down Dróttinn's long spine and whispered, "Breed your bitch, my love." Dróttinn's speed doubled if possible and he growled as he bit back down on Thor's throat and filled his bitch with his seed. Loki pulled out before he could come and laid down over his pet's back. "Beautiful boy. You feed our bitch so well, don't you?" He scratched behind Dróttinn's ears and laved kisses along his long neck. After he stood up, Dróttinn pulled out and stepped back from Thor, once again sitting in perfect posture even as his thick purple knot shot cum onto the carpet. Loki kissed him once more on the nose before turning to Thor. He stepped forward, straddling his chest. Thor was boneless but still rock hard. Loki didn't know how he could stand it but then Thor grinned up at him in complete bliss and he figured something as simple as an erection didn't even register anymore. Loki took his cock in hand and stroke himself over Thor's face. </p><p>"Look at you," Loki complimented in awe. "I've never seen anything more perfect than my bitch strung out from taking three stud's loads. Your cunt must be so sore," Loki mused. "Is it?"</p><p>Thor nodded and his smile only grew. "Hurts."</p><p>"Oh, I bet it does. Lift your knees; let me see." </p><p>Thor obediently picked his legs up and tilted his ass into the air like he had for Dróttinn. Loki looked back over his shoulder and saw Thor's perfect pink asshole finally gaping and slick with seed. It looked raw and tender and Loki couldn't help but bend down and press at it. Thor winced and groaned but didn't close or drop his legs. "Perfect little cunt," Loki murmured and Thor inhaled sharply. He stood back up and looked down on Thor again. "You've been bred by every one of my studs. You've spread your legs for not one, or two, but three alpha dogs." His hand was lightening on his cock now. Thor was whimpering below him, his hips shifting over and over. He was close. </p><p>"Your pink little cunt was fucked and bred three times, and you loved each one, didn't you?" Thor didn't hesitate to nod this time. "You love letting stronger, better alphas mount you and fuck you hard. You need it, bitch. You were made for long canine cocks to fuck you loose and fill you up." Thor was still nodding, not that Loki needed his agreement. "<em>Fuck, Thor</em>. You're fucking filthy. Letting yourself be fucked by dogs." Loki was dangerously close but he had so much more to say. He rushed through his words. "What a lowly bitch of a man to let three dogs fuck him while his brother watches. You are no longer a man. You are solely a bitch for my studs to take whenever they want. Day or night. Hyrr wakes up horny and you'll be there for him to sink his pink cock into. Dróttinn is rough but you'll take it. He'll tear you up inside if I let him knot you without prep, but you'll do it. You'll let your stud tear you up, make you bleed, and then fill you with his seed. Won't you?"</p><p>Tears were streaming down Thor's face and he was hiccuping in little breaths as he nodded. Loki sank to his knees over Thor's face and grabbed the leather collar, yanking sharply. Thor instantly opened his mouth while Loki stripped himself feverishly. "And I'll be there every time, brother, to watch you debase yourself to the lowest form. I'll be there to make sure you're fucked just right, as hard as you like, and to finish you off once my studs are done with you." He let go of Thor's collar to slap his face. "Come for me, bitch." Thor's entire body seized up and Loki felt the light weight of cum hitting his shirt. Loki groaned and came into Thor's mouth and over his face, white seed streaking across his lips and cheeks. Loki groaned and buried his cock into Thor's throat, choking him and relishing the convulsions of Thor's warm inner walls. He stayed there until the last twitch of his orgasm made him too sensitive and he pulled out. </p><p>Thor's eyes were glassy and his lids kept drooping shut. His head lolled to the side and his whole body twitched occasionally. Loki patted his face, pleased. "That's my good bitch," he praised and moved to stretch out next to Thor on the floor. He snapped his fingers and all three dogs padded over, each cuddling up with them where they could find space. Thor's fingers immediately found Bjorn's soft fur and Loki moved Dróttinn's paw from where it landed on his stomach down to rest over his softening cock so he'd hopefully wake up hard against it. He laid in silence and drifted off to the sound of four sated heartbeats.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you make it? You filthy whore. Congrats ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>